Reignta: Jet
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: Take a step into the land of Reignta, this version follows a trainer named Riku, paired with an eevee he will race his rival to the league.
1. Chapter 1

This story is made with two side's for it's two different trainers. This side has the trainer, Riku's perspective. My friend, Flint-Flareon has the other trainer, Chase's perspective. This story takes place in Reignta. The land of Reignta, is about twice as big as Kanto, it's not to far from Kanto, but closer to Hoenn. From this, lot's of Kanto and Hoenn pokemon can be found here, it has a few Johto pokemon here too, but there rarer. From it's size, Reignta has fourteen Gyms, since trainers only need eight badges, it's up too the trainer to pick their challenge.

* * *

**Chapter 1, Jet Side, start**

Riku was sound asleep, but not in his bed, but on the floor not to far away from the kitchen. He had a slice of half eaten birthday cake on the floor next to him. He had gone to the kitchen last night to finish off his last piece of cake from his birthday last week but, it was late and he didn't make it to bed. He woke up, almost, after hearing a voice.

"...Riku.." The voice said faintly but Riku ignored it and drifted back off to sleep.

"...Wake up!" The voice shouted at him suddenly.

"Ahh!" Riku shouted suddenly, finally waking up. "What the?" Riku questioned taking a look around him before realizing he fell asleep on the floor, again.

"You got issues, you know that?" His nine year old sister told him angrily. She had brown colored hair, she wore a light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt.

"Oh, morning Jasmine. What time is it?" He asked while standing up.

"About somewhere near ten O clock." Jasmine told him. "You really need to stop falling asleep on the floor like that."

"Blame the cake!" Riku snapped. "It made me sleepy!"

She shook her head sadly. "Wasn't Chase supposed to visit today?" Her eyes lit up suddenly.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He remembered.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know, we'll find something to do today, since there's no school today!" He replied happily, very grateful weekends existed.

"Can I come?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

"Meanie!"

Riku ignored her and went to his room to get ready to leave. He wore a black tee shirt with a Charizard using flamethrower on it, light blue jeans, and a blue headband right under his dark brown hair. He ran towards the door and saw his sister glaring angrily at him.

"Tell mom I left already. See ya sis!" He called then waited outside for Chase.

"Your still a meanie!"

A few moments later, Chase arrived and without a word, they slapped each other a high-five.

"Hey Riku! Did ya hear?" Chase asked him excitedly.

"Hear what?" He replied, as he wondered why his friend was so excited.

"Marco said he had something for us, said it was a late present, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Then Riku remembered all at once that Prof. Marco had gifts for them but they had to wait until Riku's birthday. After realizing this, he started to get just as excited as Chase. "What do you think? Let's get going!" He shouted as they headed towards the lab. Sapling Town was a small town. Only a few people lived there and it had a small Pokemon Center. It also had a Pokemon Lab there run Prof. Marco. Both of them couldn't wait to see what their presents were, since Marco teased them earlier about them. They had to wait for the right time, and now it finally was.

"So what do you think ol' Marco has for us?" Chase asked as they walked towards the labs.

"I don't know, better be something good.." Rika replied while thinking of the what they would get as a simile stretched across Chase's face.

"Hey Riku...Race you there!" He shouted then started to dash off.

"Your on!" Riku started to run after Chase and quickly caught up, Chase hated to lose so he thought up a something quickly.

"Hey Riku, your shoe's untied!" He said pointing down.

"Huh?" Riku fell for it and took his eye's off the road, then collided head first into a tree. Since Riku was to busy dealing with the pain in his head, Chase finished the race without a problem.

"Yeah I won!" He shouted looking over at his confused friend.

"What! No fair! I was attacked by a tree!" Riku shouted in defense.

"You were the one who let your guard down!" Chase said while laughing. A little mad, Riku looked down to tie his shoe, only to see they were never untied.

"Hey! My shoes were tied!" He shouted angrily at Chase while glaring at him. Riku had always had a short fuse and Chase had just lit it.

"H-Hey lighten up man..." Chase said nervously, preparing to run for it anytime now.

"That's it!" He roared and shot after Chase.

"Ack!" Was all Chase could shout as he began to run for his life. Riku charged right after Chase straight into the lab.

"Get back here!" Riku shouted right behind him. They ran all through the lab. This wasn't anything new for the scientist. Without looking, they simply moved anything out of the two's way. Riku ran after Chase all the way to Marco's office, Riku was left outside as Chase held the door shut behind him. Riku repeatedly slammed his fist on the door as he tried to push it open. He could hear Chase and Marco talking when he was sure he heard Chase say something about a Gyarados.

"I heard that!" Riku shouted as slammed against the door even harder when finally, the door opened as Chase couldn't keep it shut any longer. "Ha! Now.." Riku started as he was about to attack his friend but calmed down as he noticed Marco.

Oh, yeah I almost forgot why we came here..." Riku said remembering the reason.

Chase let out a sigh of relief and calmed down.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies? You two remind me of a Seviper and Zangoose." Marco chuckled.

"He started it!" Riku shouted defensively.

"Well you fell for it! Chase said, giving a sharp glare at Riku, he glared right back and the two dove at each other. Marco noticed this stopped the war by puling the two apart.

"No, you two! Save it!" He shouted , struggling to prevent the two from strangling each other.

"Fine..." Riku said, still felling kind of angry.

"Anyway, I have something for you two." Marco said. He went to his desk and picked up two pokeballs one his desk and handed one two each of them.

"Awesome!" Riku and Chase shouted at the same time. The anger in both of them seemed to vanish. They opened the balls to reveal two brown, small, fox-like pokemon. Both Chase and Riku looked at them smiling.

"Cool! Err, what are they?" Riku asked since he never had seen one before.

"Uhh...oh yeah! I think they're called evons... or something..." Chase said, sounding unsure.

"That's Eevee, treat them nicely now." Marco corrected Chase.

"I was hoping for something more vicious...but these are good." Riku said kneeling down to look at the two eevees.

"Oh not to fear, they can be pretty powerful if raised right." Marco reassured Riku.

"Oh, well in that case, which one do you want? Riku asked Chase, still looking at the Eevees.

"This one." Chase said petting the Eevee's head. The eevee jumped in joy and began to run around.

"Fine, I got this one then. Come 'ere...err...Furball." Riku's Eevee felt insulted from the remark and bit his hand. "Oww! He bit me!" Riku complained, as Chase was trying to hold back laughter, so he cleared his head.

"I don't think he like's being called furball Riku." Chase said.

"Ya think..." Riku said sarcastically.

"Why don't you name him? Maybe that will give him a sign of good will."

"Ok, how about...Dash?" Riku said, his Eevee smiled at him.

"I think he likes it." Chase said

"I guess so, as long as he doesn't bite me again!"

"I think he just felt insulted."

"Maybe...anyway, how can these furb- err, eevees get any stronger?" he asked Marco, almost slipping up on names again.

"Heh, can they get stronger? They can become one of five different forms. They're one of the most unique pokemon." Marco said.

"Five forms?" Riku said in shock.

"Uhh...yeah! Now I remember...kinda." Chase said unsurely again.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It was during class one day, the teacher was talking about them...I think I fell asleep though."

"You fell asleep?" Riku shouted, starting to get angry again. "Sleep during history class, like I do!"

"Wait...why don't you remember that lesson either?" Chase said in defense.

"Uh...well...I didn't get enough sleep that day!" Riku stated nervously.

"Well we won't be sleeping though classes anymore. Now that we have our licenses. We're excused from school, remember?" Chase said remembering how they got their licenses shortly after their birthdays.

"Yeah! We're free!" Riku said happily.

Chase looked down at the feeling of his pants leg being tugged. "What is it eevee?" He asked, seeing it was his eevee. His eevee looked at him, then looked at Dash.

"I think he might want a name." Riku said, eevee nodded to tell him he was right.

"Ok then..." Chase looked over and smiled at Riku. "How 'bout Rush?"

"Sounds good to me. Does your Eevee like it?"

Rush began to run around happily. "Yeah...seems to fit him too, he's very energetic." Chase said.

"Well, find out on your own, here." Prof. Marco said as he handed each a pokedex.

"Fine..." He muttered, grabbing one. Chase took his and looked at it.

"How do we use these anyway?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, they look like some sort of video game things..." Riku said, just as confused. Then Chase began to joke around and sniffed it.

"They smell kinda funny..." He joked.

"Riku laughed a little then sniffed his. "Yeah, they sorta smell like furball here...Oops..." Dash growled at him and started chasing him around the office. Chase just slapped his forehead.

"He's gone crazy!" Riku yelled as he ran from the angry eevee.

"Just apologize or something..." Chase suggested.

"Ok, settle down Dash" He said backing into a corner. "I didn't mean - Ouch!" He tried to apologize but was bitten on the arm by Dash.

"Well one things for certain, he seems to like revenge." Chase said, regarding the eevee.

"Why you..." Riku said, Dash replied by growling right back at him.

"Uh-oh..." Chase said looking at the two. Rush got frightened and ran behind Chase. Marco saw the two and sighed.

"Ok, ok! I give up already!" He said to Dash after getting one good look at his fangs. Dash grinned triumphantly.

"You two should get along very well once you learn to stop that." Chase said.

"Ok but, he's e-v-i-l!" Riku said, hoping Dash couldn't spell.

"Not really...he's just like you." Chase said, relating the two. Dash smiled happily.

"You know, my new trainer has a point." Rush said to Dash in his eevee tongue.

"Then he shouldn't call me furball!" Dash yelled. "Then, I won't have to bite him all the time!"

"well...we kind of are balls of fur..." Rush said cautiously.

"But I still don't like being called furball!" Dash shouted. "If he calls me furball one more time..." He threatened.

"Uhh, can't he just put you back in your ball if you threaten him?"

"...I think he lacks the brain power." Dash said, Getting that impression of Riku.

"Can't argue with that, but my trainer seems to be smarter...he could tell him." Said Rush.

"Dang…your right!" Dash realized. "Ok, I'll ease up on the threats then...for now..."

"What's going on?" Chase asked, regarding the eevee's conversation.

"Beats me...I don't speak eevee..." Riku said.

"You barely speak human." Chase teased.

"Ha ha...hey!" The joke sunk in.

"I'm just kidding man." Chase said holding his hands up

"You'd better...so, what do you think there talking about?" Riku asked.

"I dunno, maybe something about their thoughts on us?"

"Maybe...Hey I have an idea! What do you say to a battle?" Prof. Marco learned to ignore the two but after hearing this, he had to say something.

"Not in here your not!" He shouted, "You two do enough damage as it is!"

"I wouldn't say we do that much damage..." Riku said quietly.

"I know, at least ever since..." Chase cut himself off. "How 'bout we go to our secret spot?" He changed the subject.

"Good idea! Come on Dash!" He called his eevee, Dash followed.

"Let's go Rush!" Chase said, his eevee doing the same.

* * *

There's the first chapter! If you haven't read the other side yet, go check it out. Like I said before, my pal Flint-Flareon has it. Make sure to review for both! 


	2. Reignta, Jet side, First Match

Chapter 2, Reignta Jet side, First Match

Soon after leaving Prof. Marco's lab after the two trainers received their first pokemon, Eevee, they made their way to a nearby forest and stopped at a small clearing in the forest that they had made their secret spot. Both Eevee took their places in front of their trainers and began to glare at each other as a gentle breeze blew through the forest.

"You ready to be beat Riku?" Chase shouted tauntingly.

"Only if your ready to lose!" Riku shouted back.

Chase whispering something to Rush and Riku decided to give Dash a battle strategy.

"Okay, here's the plan." He whispered. "Make every attack as powerful as possible, keep attacking as hard as you can and we should win." Dash was a little questionable about the plan, but obeyed looked straight at Riku.

"Let's go Dash!" Riku said to Dash. They were both done with their preparation and gave the order.

"Go, use Tackle!" Both trainers ordered at once. Both Eevee obeyed the command and dived at each other at full speed. They collided into each and both fell to the ground.

"Dash, use sand-attack!" Riku ordered.

Dash jumped to his feet and kicked up a cloud at dust as Rush using his hind legs.

"Don't let it hit you, Tail Whip it away!"

After getting up, Rush quickly turned around and deflected the sand-attack with one swing of his tail.

"Not bad, but not good enough! Dash, Tackle!" He called quickly.

Rush didn't have the time to dodge since he was turned around as Dash tackled him from behind and pushed him to the ground.

"Argh! I can't lose!" Chase said as Riku noticed he had turned around. He looked at Rush who looked tired. "Rush...are you okay?..come on..." He said

"No strength left huh? Dash, let's wrap this up with tackle!" He said grinning as Dash charged at Rush.

Chase timed his counter as well as he could before shouting, "Sand-attack!"

"What?" Riku shouted in shook.

When Dash ran close enough, Rush kicked up another cloud of dust at Dash. He yelp as he tried to shake it off.

"Now tackle!" Chase followed up on his combo move. Rush dove into Dash and sent him into the ground. Riku was infuriated.

"Arggh! You tricked me again!" He shouted angrily.

"You let your guard down again." He replied with a sharp glare.

"Oh yeah? Dash full power, tackle!" He shouted.

"Full speed ahead Rush, Tackle attack!" Chase shouted just as loudly. They both charged rapidly and collided head first with each other as they both fell to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa! Are they ok?" Chase shouted out

"Dash…they're out cold…" Riku said checking his Eevee.

"I'm sorry buddy...let's get them to the center Riku." Chase said while picking Rush up.

"Ok." Riku agreed, looking worried.

"Wow, didn't see that coming...I hope they don't hate us for this..." Chase said, slight fear in his voice.

"Yeah...they should be okay after Nurse Joy checks them out." Riku said as they reached the pokecenter.

"Excuse me nurse joy..." Chase said quietly, Nurse Joy turned around and saw the boys holding the knocked out Eevees.

"What happened to them?" She asked.

"Um...a snorlax did it!" Riku lied, not wanting to be yelled at.

"Don't lie Riku, they were a little overzealous in their first battle." Chase admitted.

"Fine! They got hurt fighting each other! Happy now?" Riku said, feeling angry again.

"Well don't let them get so carried away! Young pokemon don't know when to stop!"

"Well, we're still young too..." Chase said, sounding intimidated

Nurse Joy Sighed "That's true...Just try to show more restraint next time alright?

"ok..." Riku said, calming down.

Joy looked at the eevees. "They're only are unconscious, I can fix heal in just a few minutes." Riku just replied with a worried stare,  
Nurse Joy then took them into back room. "You two stay out here, I'll be back in a minute."

Chase and Riku headed into the lobby, Chase went to the vending machine and got some soda and handed a can to Riku. "Here man, this'll calm you." he said.

"...Thanks..." Riku said and took a drink, still thinking about the two eevees.

"She said they'd be ok." Chase said trying to make his friend feel better.

"Yeah but, we got carried away..." Riku said, showing signs of regret.

"I'm sure they got just as lost in their first battle as we did..." Chase said looking down.

"Maybe..." Riku said while taking another sip.

They remained silent for a few minutes, when Joy walked in followed by dash and rush, looking fully recovered.

"Dash!" Riku said excitedly as he picked up Dash.

"Rush! Are you ok? I'm so sorry." Chase said while picking up Rush.

"Yeah, me too Dash." Riku said

"It's ok." Rush and Dash said even though Chase and Riku couldn't understand them.

Both trainers, seemed to know what they said, then they soon started talking about the future. "Well Riku...it seems that we're soon gonna head out, huh?" Chase said

"Yup, the whole gym challenge thing..." Riku said.

"Well we need only eights badges, perhaps it's best if we went our separate ways..." Chase said

"...Yeah, I guess so..." Riku said, they were soon interrupted by a voice.

"Riku! are you here?" came the voice, Chase and Riku instantly knew who it was.

"Oh no..." Riku said in fear.

"Brat alert!" Chase whispered.

"There you are..." She Stopped when she noticed Chase. "Hi Chase!" She says in that girly tone, it was Jasmine, and she has a crush on Chase.

"Uh..." Chase Deepened his voice "I have no idea who you are talking about young lady...I'm not any Chase."

"You can't fool me Chasy!" She said giggling.

"Don't call me that Brat!" Chase shouted.

"Aw, you thought up a name for me too...how sweet!" She said then hugged him. Riku started laughing his head off.

"Get off me!" he shouted futilely trying to push her off "Riku help!"

Riku was laughing on the ground by now. "my ribs!" he shouted while still laughing.

"What are they doing?" Dash asks Rush staring at their trainers confused about their behavior.

" I have no idea..." Rush said, Jasmine heard their mewing and looked down at them.

"Aw! They're so cute!" she said picking them up and started hugging them althought they felt like she was squeezing them to death.

"She's crazy!" Dash shouted, struggling to break free.

"Ack! why won't she let go?" Rush said doing the same.

"Hey sis! Put them down!" Riku shouted at Jasmine while getting up from the floor.

"Leave Rush alone!" Chase shouted.

"Aw...they're so cute though..." she said and put them down.

"Your bad enough strangling me, but leave my eevee out of this!" Chase shouted

"They're called Eevee? There so cute, just like you!" She said and ran up hugged Chase again.

"No! Urgh..." was all he could get out.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Riku balled out in laughter again. "So, when's the wedding?" Riku asked.

"Your...not...helping!" Chase struggled out.

"A wedding?" She said as her eye's light up.

"No!" Chase shouted and started struggling even harder "Stupid...death...grip!"

"This is rich! Ha ha ha, you can call it payback for that untied shoe thing!" Riku said And continued laughing "He says he like you too.." he lied.

"I'm...gonna...get...you...Riku!" Chase squeaked "Let go you leech!"

Riku laughed evilly then noticed both Eevee's are gone. "Hey! Where did Dash and Rush go?" he shouted.

"What!" hearing this gave Chase enough strength to break free. "Where are they!

"They must be in the center somewhere..." Riku said, sounding worried.

"See what you did now you brat! You scared em'!" Chase shouted at Jasmine.

"But..." She said sadly, sounding like she was ready to cry.

"Oh no, don't try any of that weepy crap on me!" Chase said, still mad

"...But..." She said again then ran out of the center crying

"Oh, great. Nicely done Romeo." Riku replied sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you had pity on her Riku..." Chase gritted between his teeth "She deserved it anyway!"

"I think you should apologize..." Riku said. "But for now, we should find the Eevee's."

"Rush you can come out now" Chase called.

Riku looked under a table and saw them cowering in fear. "Found 'em! Hey Chase there under the table."

Chased picked up and petted Rush, "It's ok she's gone..." he comforted Rush.

"They look terrified..." Riku said.

Chase then looked at a clock "wow it's already 6:00, I gotta get home for dinner!" He said. Hearing the word dinner Rush jumps up in excitement

"Yeah! I'm starved!" Dash said, heading towards the door

"Let's get going, She might come back!" Dash called to Rush.

"I'll see you tomorrow dude...we start our journey tomorrow..." Chase said.

"Alright!...hold up! Aren't you forgetting something...?" Riku said crossing his arms.

"I'm not apologizing to any brat who nearly kills me or my pokemon" Chase said still angry at her. "My ribs are still sore!"

Riku grinned. "Yeah but still, she does really like you and, you did hurt her feelings..." he said.

Chase sighed. "The damn guilt trip...works every time...fine." he said reluctantly.

Riku smiled then laughed. "I'm going with you, that was way too funny and I don't want to miss a thing!" Chase Growled at Riku. "Wait up for me, I have to go get some popcorn!" He said and ran off with Dash right behind him

"You just want me to apologize because you wanna see if she does it again don't you?" Chase said

"Exactly!" Riku replied, not afraid to admit it.

"If that's the case, I'm not apologizing unless your not anywhere near!" Chase shouted at Riku.

Riku stopped in his tracks while running, "Aw...If you say so..." He said as he put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. Chase let out a sigh and went to find Jasmine, when he found her she was still crying.

Riku ran to his off to his house to get some popcorn. "Hey mom, where's the popcorn?" he called.

"We're all out." She said as she continued cooking dinner.

"Dang...oh well. Let's find Jasmine Dash!" Riku said with an evil grin. Dash looked at him suspiciously but eventually agreed and followed him to the door.

"And what's wrong with Jasmine?" Riku's mom asked suspiciously as she walked away from the oven. She was used to his pranks and knew he was up to something

"Er, nothing! I just wanted to..um...show her..my new Eevee, Dash!" he lied.

"Okay, just don't get yourself in trouble like you and Chase do at the lab." She reminded.

"We wreak one part of the lab and nobody forgets!" he said sounding a little angry. "Let's go Dash!" he said as he ran out the door, Dash right behind him.

His mom just sighed and went back to cooking.

A few minutes later, he found Chase apologizing to Jasmine and hid in a nearby bush. "Awesome, we didn't miss anything funny yet Dash!" He whispered to his eevee, holding back laughter.

"I didn't mean to yell at you...but you just had me so annoyed..." Chase said

"I'm sorry.." Jasmine said, about to cry again

"I mean come on, you hardly let me breathe" Chase said, slight joke in his voice.

Dash stopped paying attention and sniffed the air. "I smell Oran Berries!" He said excitedly as he walked out in the open.

"What the? Dash, get back here!" He called trying to stay quiet but Dash ignored him, his passion for Oran berries keeping him going.

"Yeah but-" Jasmine started but stopped when Dash wondered his way near them, seeming to be looking for something. "Isn't that Riku's Eevee?" She asked.

"Dash? Alright where's Riku?" Chase demanded, Dash looked at a few bushes, Chase picked up a rock and threw it at the bush.

"Oww! Who threw that?" Riku shouted from the bushes, then realized his cover was blown.

"Why you.." Jasmine said angrily.

"Riku! you said you were gonna go home!" Chase shouted, just as angry.

"Dang...way to go, Fur ball!" Riku shouted angrily at Dash. Hearing this, Dash dropped his oran berry search and growled at Riku. "...Aw crud..." he said, knowing what was coming and ran off, an angry eevee behind him.

A few minutes later Riku collapsed tiredly in front of his house's front door, Dash sat down right next to him.

"Don't...you ever...get tired?" He asked between breaths.

Dash grinned and shook his head.

Riku sighed and got up off the floor and reached for the door. Just as he was about to open the door, he stopped in his tracks after hearing an angry call from behind him.

"Riku! What were you doing spying on me and Chase!" She demanded.

"Um...hey look it's Chase!" He lied and pointed behind here.

She wanted to turn around and take a look, but she knew Riku was just lying. "Your not tricking me with that!" She yelled.

"Dang...oh well, but nothing good happened anyway." he said as he opened the door, Dash ran in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing.." He teased with a grin.

"Mom! Riku's being mean again!" She called.

"Riku, don't tease your sister!" their mom called.

"I didn't!" he said defensively.

"Liar!" Jasmine declared.

"Anyway, that's enough of you two's fighting. Dinner's done!" She said as she walked into the table holding a large plate with a turkey and placed it a table. Riku's mouth watered.

"Mmm..Turkey..dibs on a leg!" He called and made a mad dash for the table.

"So that's your Eevee right?" His mom asked, she didn't notice him the first time they came home.

"Yeah, his name's Dash." He answered then looked down at dash who's mouth was watering as well. Then he looked back at his turkey leg and sighed. "You deserve it more than I do. Here ya go buddy." He said and handed him the turkey leg. Dash made a few happy cries and immediately started eating.

This shocked both Jasmine and their mom, he had never passed up turkey before. In fact, he and his uncle fought over the last turkey leg last year.

"You must really like Dash to give up your turkey." His mom said smiling.

"Yeah, and plus I sort of owe him, I keep calling him a name he doesn't like." Riku replied as he watched Dash eat the turkey. "Anyway, there's one more le - Hey!" He shouted in horror as Jasmine had already taken the other turkey leg.

"Ya snooze, ya lose!" She said and took a bite of it.

Riku watched in horror. "Oh at least pit some cheese on it!"

Jasmine quivered at the thought. "That's so gross!"

"Don't knock it till ya try it." He said as he carved some turkey, then topped it with melted cheese. "Hey mom, why are we having turkey? It's not Thanksgiving yet..."

"You mean you don't know? Since your leaving tomorrow, I thought we would have your favorite meal." She replied. Riku looked a little thrown off.

"Wait, how did you know I was leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"Call it a hunch."

After dinner was done Riku decided to get some rest

"Okay then, now..." He said then began to eat the turkey savagely.

"He'll never change." Jasmine said then shook her head. Even with the age difference, Jasmine usually acts a lot more mature than Riku, except when she's around Chase.

"You'll have to cook for yourself when your out there you know." His mom pointed out, starting to worry since last time he cooked something, he nearly destroyed the kitchen.

"Hmm..I'll think away around it...like canned pizza!"

Jasmine slapped her forehead.

"Just make sure your careful out there ok?" His mom asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, I will. Anyway, what will Dash eat?" He wondered.

"They sell pokefood at all the pokemarts." Jasmine added.

"Yeah.." He said then yawned. "I'm heading to bed.." He said tiredly.

"But it's only eight! Your sleepy already?" Jasmine asked.

"Hey, try getting chased by an angry eevee for half a mile and see how it feels!" He argued. "Anyway, night mom." He said as he and Dash walked to his room.

"Good night Riku." his mom said.

"G' night, meanie!" Jasmine called, but as usual, Riku ignored her comment.

After they where in the room, Dash took a look around then hopped onto Riku's bed and started bouncing on it. Riku chuckled lightly then went into the closet to change. After he changed, he walked out of the closet and saw that Dash was fast asleep on his bed.

"_He's cute when he's asleep but now where am I going to sleep?" _Riku thought as watched Dash sleep, which made him even sleepier as his he felt his eyelids getting heavier. "..So...tired..." he mumbled then crawled onto the floor and fell asleep, as usual.

The next morning, Riku was on his back fast asleep on the floor. Dash stared at Riku waiting for him to wake up. He had just waken up not long ago and decided to wake Riku up as well by licking his face.

Riku just mumbled something and turned over. "Okay, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!" Dash said angrily, which to Riku was a bunch of cat-like cries and he mistook them for Jasmines voice. "...Go away brat...I need sleep..."

"Brat?" Dash questioned then remembered that's what he had heard Chase say to Jasmine. "I'm not her, she tried to kill me!" he said then jumped onto Riku, unfortunately for him, Dash landed on his stomach.

"My stomach..." Riku groaned as Dash jumped off of him.

"Oops..." Dash said then licked Riku's face again to try and make up for his mistake.

"It's okay Dash...Looks like I found a new alarm clock..." he said as he got up off the floor, Dash smiled proudly at his successful attempt to wake up his trainer. Riku got dressed and walked downstairs. He found his mom holding a backpack.

"Mornin' mom. What's that for?" He asked pointing to the dark blue backpack.

"This is for you. I brought it for you the other day." She explained. "Since I fear you trying to cook anything, it's loaded with food that doesn't need cooked for you and Dash.

"Cool, thanks mom." he said then accepted the backpack. Dash made a sad face then looked at the backpack from the mention of the word; food.

"Dash, pokemon can't carry backpacks." Riku said. Dash changed his sad face, to an angry one.

"He must be hungry." she explained with a smile.

"Oh, well then...here ya go buddy." He said then pulled out the first thing he could find in the backpack. Luckily for Dash, it was an bright, red, juicy apple. Dash's eyes glowed with happiness as he dived for the apple and basically snatched it out of Riku's hand. He wasted no time before consuming the bright red apple he had clenched in his teeth.

"I take it he like's apples." His mom pointed out happily.

"Yeah I guess. Why do I need this backpack anyway? Can't I just use my old one?" He asked.

"You could, but you might want to use this one. It carriers a lot more, and with it's many compartments, it's perfectly suited for trainers." She answered.

"Ok then. Well, I'll be -" He was stopped by a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you!" His mom said as she hugged him tightly as tears rolled down her face. She had been holding them back this whole time.

"Can't breath! Can't breath!" Riku complained as his air supply was cut short.

"Oh, sorry Riku." She said and released him from the death grip.

"_Now I know how Chase felt..."_ He thought as his lungs filled themselves with sweet, sweet air again. "Anyway, no worries, I'll be careful. Let's go Dash." he called as Dash finished of the apple he was eating then headed towards the door.

"Bye mom. See ya soon okay?"

"Bye honey, see ya soon!" She called as he walked out the door and left until he met up with Chase.

"Well Riku...I guess this is it." He said.

"Yeah...good luck out there buddy." he said back. As they were talking, a shadow flew overhead.

"what was that?" Chase asked.

"Huh?" Riku said confused, the shadow landed to reveal that it was a charizard, one that Chase recognized.

"Dad!" Chase shouted to the figure riding the charizard.

"Whoa...A-A Charizard..." Riku stammered in awe.

"Hey son" Chase's dad said

"Hey dad!" Chase said, happy to see his dad.

"A charizard..." Riku repeated sill mesmerized by the sight of the charizard.

"Mom told me last night, thought I'd see you off." Chase's dad said.

"A Charizard..." Riku said again, sick of this, Dash tackled him.

"Oww! What was that for?" he yelled at Dash, while standing up again.

"Hello Riku...I take it you like Flash." He said, hearing what Riku was saying.

"He's awesome!" Chase said in awe still and Dash started to get a little jealous.

"Anyway...Chase, I got something for you" Chase's dad said pulling out a case with nine pokeballs "I know you already have an eevee, but I wanted to give you one of these, you're aware of the nine different starters right?"

"Hey! No fair! Why does Chase get two!" Riku shouted, feeling ripped off.

"Calm down Riku, one of them was for you too." he said

"A charmander?" Riku asked hopefully, this made Dash even more jealous.

Chase's dad chuckled. "If that's your choice." he said as he pulled out one of the pokeballs, and Riku fainted on the spot.

"uhh...Riku?" Chase said, he then went over and slapped Riku in the face lightly. Riku stayed fainted. Dash growled with jealousy and bit Riku's hand as hard as possible.

"Ouch!" he shouted, waking up.

"Dash that was uncalled for, he'll raise you all the same..." Rush said.

"Yeah right...he didn't do this when he got me..." Dash said angrily, with a hint of depression in his voice.

"Well it's like you said, he's lacking in brain power, if he shows too much attention...remind him who his starter was". Rush said. Dash smiled.

"You better not neglect Dash, Riku. I think he gets jealous pretty easy..." Chase said.

"Oh, oops...sorry Dash..." He apologized and petted the still slightly angry.

"Anyway, here Riku" Chase's dad said handing Riku a pokeball. "Chase what do you want?"

"Gosh...not sure...I guess torchic." His dad nodded and handed him his pokeball. Chase smiled and released his new pokemon, Rush ran up to greet the new pokemon.

"Hi torchic! I'll be your trainer from now on!" Chase said, Torchic looked up and smiled. It gave a few happy calls to Chase and Rush.

"hmm, you'll need a name too, I can see you're a girl too...ok" Chase began to think of a good name for her, Torchic then let out a small ember attack to help him "Hmm...ember...Amber! that's a good one!" The newly named Amber started jumping, happy that she now had a name.

"So we're partners now." Rush said to Amber. "My name is Rush!"

"Hi Rush! it's good to be part of the team!" Amber replied happily.

"Hey Dash want to see Charmander? Riku asked Considering Dash's feelings for once.

"well he's going to be traveling with me, might as well see him" Dash thought to himself, He nodded and Charmander was released from his pokeball.

"So your to be my new partner huh? Not bad, listen I just wanted to let you know that your going to probably receive special attention, if that happens and I bite out trainer, well...that's normal ok?" Dash explained.

"Um...ok.." The Charmander said.

"Also you can call me Dash." He added.

"As for a name...Slasher. How's that sound?" Riku asked his new Charmander. It agreed by nodding his head with a smile.

Chase's dad saw the two trainers were caught up in their new pokemon and he just cleared his throat and got their attention

"I also wanted to give you these." he said holding out two pokenavs.

"Alright!" Chase said as he placed it onto the strap of his pack.

"And Riku I'm sorry your dad couldn't make it...he was busy today." Chase's dad said.

"Oh...well that's ok." Riku replied.

"Anyway I gotta go, I'll go see your mom before heading back to the gym, bye son, and good luck."

"Thanks dad, perhaps we'll meet in battle in the future." Chase said, his dad then got on his charizard and flew off, the two trainers waving at him when a voice came from behind.

"Riku!" Came the familiar voice as Jasmine ran up from behind looking angry at Riku.

"Thanks a lot Riku!" She yelled sarcastically for not waking her up before he left.

"Dang...oh well, there's a good side to this.." Riku said as a grin spread across his face.

"I guess because I'm leaving..." Chase said and gave a deep sigh. " Aw what the hell, come here!" Jasmine ran up to him excitedly and hugged him.

"What the?" Riku said sounding as he stared in shock.

"I figure there was no avoiding it" Chase said.

"Aww…it's not as funny when you're not hating it..." Riku said sounding disappointed.

"Whatever, come on Riku let's walk till the path splits." Chase said.

"Fine..." He mumbled.

"Bye Chasy!" Jasmine called as they walked down the path.

Chase sighed. "Bye Jasmine." he called back.

"Bye meanie!" She at shouted angrily at Riku.

"See ya sis." He said, ignoring the remark They walked until the road split. They saw a sign that read "Stone path" and "Winovea City".

"I'll go left" Chase said, knowing how eevee evolve.

"Well, I'll be taking this path..." He said pointing at the path to the next town. "See ya Chase." He said holding out a hand, Chase then slapped him a five

"this is it buddy...we're rivals now" Chase said

"Yeah, you better train hard if you want to beat me!" Riku said competitively with a grin

"May our paths meet again" Chase said as they walked down the road.

Riku kept walking, now knowing Chase was his rival, yet his friend. "Well you two, here we go!" He proclaimed confidently. Both, Dash and Slasher replied with a happy pokemon cry and thy started their quest for the Pokemon League!


	3. Reignata, Jet side, Spliting up

The next chapter! The two split up now, but they will kep in touch by calling each other often. Remember that my pal, Flint-Flareon has the other side.

Chapter 3, Reignta Jet Side

Riku kept silent on his walk to the next town. He felt a little sad since he would definitely miss his hometown and all he left there. Riku was glad to escape Jasmine, but as much as he hated to admit it, he would eventually begin to miss her as well. One thing he knew was that he wouldn't be coming back for long time.

The path Riku, Dash, and Slasher walked was filled with lush, tall grass, plenty of trees, and among other things found in grassy areas such as this one. Dash and Slasher were talking but Riku was to distracted by thoughts of the next town to notice.

"Okay, so rule number one..." Dash said to the orange salamander pokemon beside him. "I'm top dog - er, pokemon around here." The young Eevee said in a bossy tone.

Slasher decided to protest against this, since he thought of it as unfair. "Hey, I'm just as you -"

Dash cut him off abruptly since he wasn't paying attention to Slasher in the least. "Rule number two: If Riku catches anymore Pokemon," which Dash hoped he wouldn't. "I'm the leader of us all." Dash said while trying to maintain a firm tone.

"What!" Slasher cried out in anger. "There is no leader! Riku's the trainer and that's it!" he snapped.

"Says you!" Dash snapped back and started growling, while showing fangs.

After seeing how much Dash bites Riku, this started to scare Slasher a little. "Your too vicious for an Eevee! I though Eevee's were supposed to be gentle..." Slasher said and tried to ignore Dash's teeth as the small fox pokemon growled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dash said angrily and took a threatening step forward.

Realizing that had just made him angrier, Slasher backed up and gulped.

"Alright guys, chow time!" Riku said happily as he found a good spot for a break. He sat down and reached into his backpack for something to eat. His faced turned from happy to fearful as he couldn't anything in the backpack besides fruits and vegetables that his mom had packed for him.

"Where's all the food? These are just plants!" Riku shouted and dumped enough carrots, apples, bananas, oranges and other fruits and vegetables out of the bag to keep any Snorlax satisfied. Since he disliked fruits are vegetables, he had stopped at eating them, along with forgetting they're edible. "I'm going to starve!...No nachos, pie...not even a bit of candy..."

Dash and Slasher stared wide-eyed at the hoard of food that lay on the ground before them.

"Slasher...tonight, we feast!" Dash said happily.

"Tonight? How bout right now!" He said and just as they were about to dive into the food, then, Riku remembered.

"Oh yeah! I forgot... this crud is eatable!" Riku shouted suddenly.

Dash, who was now used to his trainer's lack of common sense decided to let this one pass and enjoy the meal. As they ate, Riku would've eaten an apple since they're one of the very few fruit he actually enjoys. But every time his hand went anywhere near one, Dash let him know to leave them be with a growl. After they finished, Riku decided to pack up what was left so they could get going. He froze after hearing the sound of footsteps running. He spun around quickly to see a young boy standing in front of him. He wore a dark blue hat covering wild brown hair, a light blue shirt, with dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hey you! You're a Pokemon Trainer right?" The kid shouted and pointed at Riku, even though they were about two feet apart.

Riku shot the loudmouthed kid a glare. "What's your problem? Your shouting like a complete idiot!" Riku said, unaware he was shouting now as well.

The kid payed no attention to him whatsoever. "You have cool looking pokemon, I want to battle you!" The kid declared and started pointing again.

Riku's expression lit up. "Yeah! Now I remember! When I kick your butt, you have to fork over your cash!" Riku said after remembering how trainers earn their money.

The kid sweat dropped. "You'll never defeat me!" the kid declared again in a annoying pitch.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said and ignored the kid to talk to Dash and Slasher. "Okay, you two win this, and I promise you both the biggest apples I can find!" He said and hoped it would motivate them. It worked as both Dash and Slasher agreed and then got themselves ready to battle.

"Perfect timing, I've been itching for a fight!" Dash said and growled while leaning down a little. As if he was a loin about to pounce.

"Why does that not surprise me...?" Slasher said and shook his head. "Well at least you can put your viciousness to good use now!" Slasher smiled, trying to get on Dash's good side, for safety reasons.

"...I'll swear I'll get you if you call me vicious again." Dash threatened.

"Okay, sure...whatever you say.." Slasher said through a grin.

"Okay let's get started!" The kid said again as both trainers took places a good distance away from each other and prepared for a fight.

"Slasher, let's get going!" He said and Slasher took his spot on the battlefield, tail blazing wildly from excitement.

"A Charmander...okay, I choose, Taillow!" The kid said and threw a PokeBall into the field. After the red flash faded, a small blue bird pokemon, with red face feathers, and white feathers on it's belly.

Riku glared. "One of those things stole my sandwich I had for lunch before..." He said and pulled out his PokeDex, he hadn't the slightest clue how to use it, so he was glad all he had to do was turn it on and point it at the bird.

"Taillow: The tiny Swallow Pokemon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokemon will defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry." It explained.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and put his PokeDex away. "Let's go! Slasher, use Scratch!" Riku ordered.

Slasher ran up to Taillow and swung his claws at the tiny bird. Due to it's size and speed, it was able to avoid the attack without taking on any damage at all.

"Nice job Taillow! Now use Peck!" The kid shouted with grin.

Taillow flew behind Slasher and started to bring it's beck down at the back of Slasher's head repeatedly. Slasher tried to swat it away but true to it's rep, it stood it's ground and attacked without fear.

"_Too fast...It'll avoid scratch...we need a distraction..." _He thought before he got an idea after seeing how close Taillow was to Slasher's tail flame. "Slasher, heat things up a little with your tail flame!"

Slasher got the idea and decided to use anger to flare up the flame. He used the thought of the Taillow pecking at his head for fuel. His tail flame burned brighter as Slasher got angrier and singed some of Taillow's feathers as it backed away with a yelp.

"Now Slasher, Scratch!" Riku shouted as soon as he saw the chance.

Slasher quickly swung a claw at the bird pokemon as his nails scratched it's side and it fell to the ground unconscious.

"Awww...Taillow lost..." The kid said in a disappointed tone then returned his Taillow to it's ball in a red flash.

"One down! We can keep this up all day!" Riku said with a smirk.

"You won't need to, I'm finishing it!" The kid shouted out of anger and drew another PokeBall. "Get 'em, Zig! He called and released a small raccoon like Pokemon with brown and cream colored fur in a zigzag pattern, the same pattern was on it's tail as well. One of it's most notable features was that around it's eyes was covered with black fur, making it look as if it were wearing a mask.

"And Dex say's..." Riku said and pulled out the PokeDex once more.

"Zigzagoon: The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokemon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anyting it happens to see." Said the Dex.

"Right then. Slasher, that's enough for today." He said to the lizard pokemon that was rubbing his head where it had been pecked at countless times. Slasher nodded and headed back towards Riku. "Dash, let's go!"

"Yes! I was waiting for this..." Dash said as he ran to his position on the battlefield and prepared to fight.

"Okay! Zig, use Growl!" The kid shouted.

Zigzagoon immediately started to growl viciously and showed some teeth. Instead of getting scared or backing down, Dash returned the Growl with one of his own.

"Sorry kid, Dash doesn't scare that easily." Riku said, proud of Dash for his fearlessness. "Dash, Tackle!"

Dash bolted forward and sets his sights on the Raccoon in front of him.

"You use Tackle too, Zig!" The kid countered as Zigzagoon dashed forward as well. Both Pokemon hit head on, Dash, being the smaller pokemon, was pushed back though he skidded along the grass with his paws to maintain balance.

"Good Zig! Now tackle again!" The kid ordered once more.

Zigzagoon charged straight for Dash in a zigzagging pattern, making it very hard to track it's movements.

"Watch it carefully Dash!" Riku shouted quickly to his Eevee. Dash nodded and payed close attention to which way Zigzagoon was charging, it served from left to right during the charge before approaching Dash from the right. Dash's tracking payed off as he rolled left just barely avoid the attack. "Awesome! Now use counter with Tackle!"

Dash quickly charged for Zigzagoon while kicking up some dirt behind it. He slammed as hard as he could into Zigzagoon from behind as it sent the raccoon pokemon rolling a good distance away.

"Zig! Are you okay?" The kid cried out to his Pokemon.

While Zigzagoon was down, Riku decided to take advantage of that since the trainer was distracted as well. Riku made a gesture with his hand to Dash to sneak behind their furry opponent. Dash understood and nodded with a devious grin as he snuck behind the unsuspecting raccoon who was still on the ground. Zigzagoon finally stood up a little tired and shaken from the attack. It looked straight ahead and expected to see Dash up ahead, so of course it got confused to where he was. Before anyone could say or do anything, Dash threw himself into Zigzagoon again from behind. Zigzagoon was knocked to the ground again but this time decided to stay down.

"Yes!" Riku shouted while putting a fist into the air and bringing it down in a victory pose. "Way to go Dash!" He congratulated. The small fox expressed it's joy by leaping up and down. Slasher let out a few happy cries as he joined in on the celebration.

The kid stared at the ground in disappointment. He wiped at his face before returning his Zigzagoon to it's ball in a red flash. "Here! Take your dirty money!" The kid shouted and threw cash on the ground and ran off.

Riku would've felt sorry for him, but there was no room for that with how happy he was. "Cool! I'm rich!" He shouted and literally dived for the money. He counted it before his happiness turned to anger. "Four bucks? All he left was four bucks!" He shouted out of rage.

Dash and Slasher stared in confusion. "What's four bucks?" Dash finally asked.

Slasher just shrugged, showing he didn't have the slightest clue.

Afterwards, they all decided to take another break since it was starting to get late as the sun started to go down. They decided to set up camp in a clearing with just a few rocks that were to big to move though they didn't mind.

"Great job out there you two." Riku congratulated once more. Dash and Slasher just smiled proudly. "As promised you two get - what?" Riku shouted as he turned to get his backpack for the apples, only to find that a small grey dog had it clenched in it's teeth. "Drop it mutt!" Riku shouted to the small dog pokemon that was attempting to steal his Bag. Dash and Slasher jumped in front of Riku and prepared for another fight.

"You might want to drop that if you know what's good for you..." Dash threatened and began to Growl and show teeth.

"I'm hungry, and there's food in this bag. I can smell it." The Poochyena said through the bags strap. "Besides, it's not like a furball like you can stop me." It said, unaware how much Dash hated being called that. Dash was about to go wild and start a vicious assault on the dog before Slasher cut in.

"I can take him." He said with a look of determination in his eyes.

"No way!" Dash protested. "I'm taking him down! This losers mine!"

Riku saw them arguing and was pretty sure he knew what it was about. "Dash, you got to take on the Zigzagoon. Let Slasher have a turn." He said.

"What?" Dash shouted, even though Riku couldn't understand Pokemon language, he was pretty sure what he said.

"Don't worry buddy, you can get the next one." He said and while petting Dash on the head, putting on a cheerful smile.

Dash grumbled something as Slasher charged for the Poochyena and took a swing with his Scratch attack. Thrown off by the sudden attack, the Poochyena had no other choice but to drop the bag as it dodged just in time to avoid a hit. It followed up it's dodge with a tackle attack and knocked Slasher off his feet and onto the ground. Dash saw that Poochyena left the bag unguarded and bolted over to retrieve it. Poochyena noticed what Dash was doing and tried to stop him, but Slasher cut him off with a Scratch attack to the face as it fell to the ground.

"All clear Dash!" Slasher called, grinning from a victory he was certain they had.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dash replied and grabbed the bag. He was still upset about Riku choosing him for the fight. The Poochyena realized he was outnumbered and what he wanted was out of his reach now. He decided to follow his instincts and ran away while he still had the chance.

"The little thief..." Riku said out of anger before bending down to claim his bag from Dash.

"Thanks guys. Good work." He said to them both and checked the bag for anything missing. "Okay...everything's here. Let's set up camp and then eat some dinner." Riku said. Dash and Slasher agreed happily since neither of them had eaten since before the battle.

After a minute or two, things were set up for the night. The sleeping bag was set and since they had nothing to cook really, Riku had Slasher use his claws to make two different salads: one vegetable, one fruit. Riku decided to let his pokemon eat the fruit salad while he ate the vegetable one, regardless how much he hated it.

"This stuffs disgusting...I don't get why Jasmin and Mom eat it...he said and took another bite. While they were eating, he heard a ringing noise which startled him. "What the? Oh yeah, that PokeNav thing.." He said and pulled it out. Too bad he had no clue how to use it.

He pressed a few buttons before becoming frustrated. There was a clicking noise, but Riku didn't hear it. "Come on, work ya stupid thing!" He shouted while trying to use his PokeNav.

"What? Riku, It's me Chase." He heard Chase's voice come from the PokeNav.

"Huh? Oh, hey Chase! What's up?" He greeted after he realized the PokeNav was on somehow.

"Not much, just thought I'd call see how your first day on your own went." Chase said.

"Nothing really. We had to beat this trainer, then a crazed Poochyena attacked us," Riku explained, remembering the kid, and the thief of a Poochyena they had faced today.

"I faced a trainer too, not only that, but a third member joined my party!" Chase said.

"What? Who?" Riku asked out of surprise.

"I got a Houndour!" He heard Chase say happily.

Riku was stunned, his best friend caught a Houndour and he didn't have anything new at all. He didn't want to sound pathetic, so he used the first thing he could think up. "Well...I um..." He stammered still thinking. " I found a...a Snorlax!" He said from panic. "Yeah, a Snorlax that's it..."

"You always use the Snorlax when your bluffing, I figured that out years ago, Riku." Chase said, he called out Riku's bluff easily.

"...Uh, I'm not bluffing! He was in...a shoe store!" Riku continued, beginning to get a little desperate.

"...Give it up Riku, I know you too well." Chase said.

"Look I'll...let him talk to you!" Riku said, he went over to Dash who was enjoying the last bit of the fruit salad there was left. "Dash, I need you to act like a Snorlax. Act sleepy!" He said and put the PokeNav near Dash. Dash threw him a funny look then heard Chase's voice through the PokeNav.

"Yes, Hello Dash." Chase greeted. Ignoring Riku's request for a Snorlax act, Dash greeted Chase in his regular Eevee voice.

Riku saw this a mutiny. "Why you little..." he started then remembered Chase was still on the PokeNav. "Umm...Snorlax is sleep right now." Riku said, refusing to give up.

"Yeah right, if you had a Snorlax right now, I would be able to hear it snoring." Riku could tell by his tone he was starting to get annoyed.

Riku decided it was bout time to give up. "...Well ya blew it Dash." Riku accused Dash, Dash glared at Riku and started growling. Riku backed up, but Dash jumped on his shoulder and bit his ear. Riku started screaming in pain. He then heard laughter coming from the PokeNav. "Quite you!" He shouted with Dash still bitting him. "Dash, get off my ear! That hurts!" He shouted angrily as Dash finally decided to let go.

"Get a free piercing there Riku? Courtesy of Dash!" Chase said, Riku figured he must have found out where he bit him. "How many rings can you fit in your ear now?"

"Oh, I'll get you for this..." Riku said with a threatening tone in his voice. "Dash, bad boy! Down!" He said and Dash finally let go and dropped to the ground in front of him, a innocent smile on his face. Riku glared.

"Heh heh...nothing like some quality time with your pokemon right?" Chase said.

"Shut it..." Riku growled. "..Anyway, congrat's on the Houndour and all. Whatcha ya name it?" Riku asked before he heard a loud howl come from somewhere. He wasn't sure what it was, so he took a guess. "What the? Chase, run! Mightyenas!

"That was my Houndour, she seems to be happy about her new freedom." Riku heard Chase say. "Her name is Star."

"Oh...could've sworn that was a Mightyena...anyway, tell Star I said hello." Riku said but then Dash and Slasher added in with a few shouts. Riku figured out what they meant. "Slasher and the _traitor_ here says hi too. And about Star, how did you get a Houndour? Where are you anyway!" He asked in confusion.

Dash was listening to the conversation, but got bored and decided to talk with Slasher. He walked over and saw that the Lizard Pokemon went back to eating. "Why are you still eating?" Dash asked.

"Easy, I'm still hungry." Slasher answered and went onto eating the next thing in sight. He picked up an Orange and peeled it in no time with his claws.

Dash looked around to see where the Apples were, but didn't see any. "Where's my apple Slasher? You know the one's Riku was rewarding us with!" He asked in a very threatening tone.

Slasher gulped. "I uh...don't know what your talking about...what apple?" Slasher said nervously.

Dash snapped. "You ate it didn't you?"

"N-No! I didn't!" Slasher said in defense and started to panic, he had just happened to see what happened to Riku and didn't want to get on Dash's bad side.

Dash growled viciously. "Liar!" He shouted and began to chase Slasher around.

"Well, it getting late, I'm gonna get off to bed now, Talk to ya later Riku." Chase said and Riku heard him yawn.

"Okay, see ya later Cha - no, Dash! No biting your teammates!" Riku shouted and hung up after seeing Dash bitting Slasher tail, avoiding the flame. Slasher was shouting in pain before Riku separated the two. "Dash, quit bitting everyone!" Riku told Dash.

"Yeah! That hurt!" Slasher added in.

"Quiet! This doesn't concern you, apple thief!" Dash shouted at Slasher angrily.

Riku decided to break it up before they could try to throttle each other. "That's it you two, bedtime!" Riku shouted and pointed to a spot near the sleeping bag.

Dash growled again. "This is all your fault!" He accused Slasher.

"You started it! You have anger issues!" Slasher snapped back.

"No I don't! You idiot!"

"Hothead!"

"Idiot!"

"HOTHEAD!"

"IDIOT!"

Riku had given up by now. He knew they weren't going to stop so he went over and got ready for bed.

After thing's finally calmed down, Riku was in his sleeping bag with Dash and Slasher right beside him. "You two are supposed to be a team. So that means you're both going to learn how to get along with each other.

Slasher nodded understandingly.

Dash didn't like the idea, but knew he didn't have much of a choice but agreed as well with a nod.

"Good. Anyway, you two did great today. Let's do just as good tomorrow!" Riku said in an encouraging tone.

Dash and Slasher agreed by crying out happily.

"Some did better than others..." Dash suggested with grin, purposely getting Slasher mad.

Slasher wanted to protest, but was to tired to do much of anything.

"Okay, well try to get some sleep guys. Good night you two." Riku said and started into the starry, night sky before finally falling asleep.


	4. Reignta, Jet side, Family Feud

Next chapter! Sorry these take so long... were working on fixing that...anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 4, Reignta Jet Side, Family Feud

It was early the next morning. A flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew by overhead of the sleeping trio as the sun started to rise. Dash sleepily opened his eyes then tried to block the light with his paws.

"Stupid sun! Why can't you sleep in like everyone else!?" Dash shouted angrily at the sun, even though he knew it was useless.

Dash knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, so he decided it was about time to wake Riku and Slasher. He walked past Slasher who was sleeping on his back with his tail flame burning near his side, and started nudging the side of the sleeping bag Riku was in.

Riku grumbled before rolling over on his back. "Not now, mom... five more minutes..." He said and continued sleeping.

"Alright, I've tried the easy way..." Dash said to himself and jumped onto a nearby tree stump.

He lowered his body as if he were a Persian, then pounced off the stump, and flat onto Riku's stomach.

Riku let out a shout of pain and shot up as Dash jumped off of him. All the noise woke up Slasher as well.

"What's going on?" Slasher yawned and sat up.

Dash grinned as he thought it would be fun to play a little game... "We're under attack! Giant monsters!!" Dash lied but in a frantic tone.

Slasher's face turned from sleepy, to alarmed in a second. "Monsters?! AHHHH!!" Slasher shouted and started running around in a frenzy, right before running face first into a tree.

Dash was on the ground rolling back in forth in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Dash, no jumping on my stomach to wake me up! That's worse than the alarm clock!" Riku shouted angrily, though Dash ignored him and continued laughing.

Slasher picked himself off the ground rubbed his head. He turned around to see that there weren't any monsters, but he did see Dash cracking up. Didn't take long before he realized what was up.

"You're an evil Eevee!" Slasher said angrily to Dash. Not to happy about being tricked.

Dash laughed a little longer before finally calming down. "Ah...that, was good..." He said and wiped away a tear with his paw.

"Hey did you hear me?! I just said your evil!" Slasher said again. Now mad about bieng ignored and pranked.

"Yeah I heard you and I seriously don't care."

Before Slasher could complain, Riku started with the threats. "Dash, you do that again and no breakfast." He warned.

"Yeah!" Slasher agreed.

"Okay, fine. I'll be good...maybe..." Dash said and tried to sound sincere while making a sad face. Taking advantage of the fact Riku can't understand Pokemon language.

Since Riku couldn't understand, he decided that by the look on Dash's face that he was sorry. "Well if your sorry, that's okay then... now let's find something to eat." He said and rummaged around through his backpack for food.

"What?! Slasher protested angrily. "Didn't you hear him say _maybe_?!"

"You heard him, so quit complaining." Dash said with a grin.

"Your still evil..." Slasher mumbled.

"Hey, it's not my fault you fell for that! So don't blame me." Dash said. Slasher was about to say something but couldn't since Riku interrupted.

"This isn't good... we ate all those vegetables and stuff yesterday... and since I'm pretty sure there's no cereal or waffles in the forest, we're going to starve!!" He shouted in panic.

Dash and Slasher had no clue what cereal or waffles were, but the understood the starving part.

"That's it, I'm going or berries." Dash said and started searching the bushes.

"Yeah, count me in!" Slasher added and helped out.

Riku ignored them and started thinking of a way to find something to eat. "Hmm..." then it hit him. "That's it!" He said and pulled out his PokeNav. He dialed a few number's and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello, Jake's Pizza Parlor. How may we serve you?" An employee ate the restaurant asked.

"_Good someone answered..." _Riku thought, " Yeah, hello? I need three pizza's with pepperoni, extra, extra, extra cheese, anchovies, and turkey! "

"Okay... We don't serve Turkey here so that come's to... 22.98$."

"Yes! I can afford that!"

"Great, now were should we send these?"

"4623 Treesap Rd."

"Alright, thirty minutes tops. Thank you for ordering at Jake's Pizza Parlor! Have a nice day!" The employee said and hung up.

"Yes!! Now we won't starve! It's pizza for breakfast baby!" Riku cheered happily. He started up a happy dance but stopped immediately after remembering one itsy-bitsy thing...

"Wait a minute... I HAVE TO BE AT HOME TO GET THOSE!!" He shouted and fell to his knees, repeatedly banging a fist on the floor.

"The inhumanity... We're doomed.. we're all - " He trailed of after spotting Dash and Slasher emerging from the bushes. Slasher carrying a truck load of random berries. "Saved!" He finished.

"Why do I have to carry all these?" Slasher complained.

"Because.. one: I can't. Two: I don't feel like helping. And three: I'm the boss so deal with it." Dash said.

"Man... you really are evil!"

"Deal with it. Now give those berries to Riku." Dash basically ordered.

"Your not the boss of me!" Slasher shouted and threw an Rawst Berry at Dash.

The berry hit Dash on the head as he started growling. "Mutiny!" Dash shouted and tackled Slasher to the ground before they started fighting. Riku decided fighting between those two was normal by now and collected the berries on the floor.

"Okay...11 of 'em...this should last if we divide them up...now what's 3 divided by 11..." Riku said and started to think. "Or is that 11 divided by 3...?"

He sat there for a little while longer while thinking. "My head hurts..." Riku complained, "Forget this, I'll just pass them out till their gone." He said and looked over at the two pokemon who were still fighting.

"Hey you two, quit fighting or no breakfast!" He shouted.

Hearing this, Dash and Slasher stopped instantly and decided they liked eating more than liked trying to bite and scratch each other.

Afterwards, Riku passed out the berries and they all ate their fill. Being the smallest, Dash didn't need as much and only ate three. After they finished breakfast, Riku stood up.

"Alright you two," He started but had a firm tone to his voice. Which startled both Dash and Slasher.

"Chase already has a third member on his team, and we're falling behind."

Both Pokes had no other choice but to listen so they gave him their full attention.

"So... were going to spend today looking for a new team member to recruit." He continued and started pacing back in fourth.

"What?" Dash protested after hearing that. "Great, more chumps trying to hog all the glory..." He said angrily.

"Well I think it's a good idea! With any luck, maybe our new teammate won't be a jerk!" Slasher spat.

"With any luck, maybe he won't be as wimpy as you!" Dash growled and stood up as well as Slasher.

"That's it! One extra crispy evil Eevee, coming right up!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Riku noticed they were at it again and pulled out the PokBalls.

"That's it you two, anymore fighting, and it's a PokeBall time out for the both of ya!"

Dash growled but turned away, same went for Slasher.

Riku sighed. "It's gonna be a long day..."

Once that was settled, they started looking around the forest. Dash and Slasher were both equally determined to find a Pokemon before the other, so things were hectic.

Riku was searching near a particularly large tree while Dash and Slasher searched some bushes apart from each other. Since they both were beginning to hate each other, they refused when Riku ordered them to work together. The area of the forest they were searching in was a bit thicker in vegetation than the other areas they had traveled through. Easy signs that they were deeper in the forest.

Dash stumbled about through some overgrown tree roots as he searched for any kind of Pokemon. He didn't like the idea of someone else joining up with them, but he disliked the idea of Slasher finding a Pokemon first even more.

Dash tripped over another root, which was enough to drive him off the deep end. "This is hopeless! I don't get what kind of thick-headed, nitwit Pokemon would live here anyway!" He complained and picked himself up. He was about to head back towards Riku before he heard rustling nearby.

"_Finally..." _Dash thought to himself and lowered his body to pounce whatever was behind the bushes. He waited for a short while before he pounced as soon as he heard the rustling again. He tumbled around with his target before he finally managed to pin it on it's back in the middle of a clearing.

Though, he wasn't to happy with what he caught, "You again?! Why don't you leave me alone!" Dash shouted to the Charmander beneath him.

"What? You jumped on me!" Slasher snapped and pushed Dash off of him and stood up. "I was searching here first!" He declared angrily.

"In you dreams! I got here first! Your just getting on my way!" Dash shouted back.

"Your way? You got in mine!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!!"

"DID TOO!!!"

"Will you two wiper snappers just shut up!?" A voice shouted from nearby. The shout stopped their immature argument in it's tracks as it surprised them both into silence. They turned around and saw that what yelled at them, was a Zigzagoon similar to one they had seen yesterday.

"Sheash, A Pokemon can't get any peace and quiet anymore these days..." He was a lot older than both Dash and Slasher, not really suitable to be a battling/traveling Pokemon since he was way past his prime.

Too bad neither of them cared. "I got him!!" Both Dash and Slasher shouted at once and charged straight for the old Zigzagoon.

"Great gallopin' Gengars!" The Zigzagoon shouted and started running.

Meanwhile, Riku was still searching the area for a Pokemon. "Aw man! This is harder than I thought! What are they all on coffee break?" Riku said angrily and sat down to eat some left over berries. As he ate, he noticed how peaceful the forest could be. Gentle winds, bird Pokemon chirping, lush green grass, it was a pretty pleasant scene. Riku laid back and folded his arms behind his head and yawned.

"I'm sure Dash and Slasher wouldn't mind if I..." Before he could even finish, he had all ready hit snoresville. He didn't have long to sleep though. A minute or so later, the Zigzagoon, Dash, and Slasher, all came charging towards him.

Riku shout up in surprise from the noise, only to be tackled down by a frantic Zigzagoon. "What the heck?! Get this thing off of me!" He said and tried to pull off the frightened Pokemon clinging to his head. His first mistake, was grabbing it's tail. The Zigzagoon cringed from the pain, then started repeatedly bitting Riku's head.

Riku started screaming and tried ply it off, but it was of no use. "Dash, Slasher! Help! Get this thing off me!" He shouted frantically while stumbling around with a raccoon on his head.

"I got it!" Dash said and charged forward.

"Leave it to me!" Slasher said and did the same.

They both leaped for the Pokemon towards Riku's head but were a little off and tackled him down by hitting his chest. The Zigzagoon jumped off and scurried away.

Riku groaned painfully and decided not to get up anytime soon.

Dash and Slasher looked at Riku, then turned to face each other angrily.

"Great, now look what you've done!" Dash snapped.

"Me? Look what _you've _done! This was all your fault!" Slasher accused.

"It's yours lizard!" Dash said and started growling.

"Look, just because you start growling, doesn't mean I'm afraid of you. Your just an Eevee after - " Slasher couldn't finish because Dash tackled him to the ground.

Riku finally got up and rubbed his head. "Ow my...that raccoon's gonna pay for this!" Riku shouted and stood up. He turned around to see Dash and Slasher fighting, again...

"Hey! Knock it off! Now this is just annoying!" Riku shouted but the Pokemon ignored him. Slasher managed to push Dash into the large tree nearby as it shook a little and two things fell from it.

"Oh yeah?" Dash said and prepared to charge Slasher but stopped once an egg fell on his fur, not breaking or anything. "What's this?" He said and examined it, forgetting his fight with Slasher.

Riku screamed again. "Worm! Get it off!" Riku shouted and frantically waved both arms about as a Wurmple fell on his face. It made a confused face then hopped off without any problems at all. It started staring at Riku again.

"What? Quit staring at me!" He snapped. Still mad about it falling on it's face.

I stared at him a little while longer before jumping onto him happily.

Riku screamed again.

While Riku was distracted by the Wurmple, Dash was too and didn't notice a small blue bird that flew down next to him.

"What are you doing with my baby?!" It shouted at Dash. Dash could tell by it's looks it was a Taillow.

"What? Baby? Oh, you must mean this." He said and grabbed the egg of his tail with his mouth. He

The Taillow gasped. "Egg eater! My baby!"

"What?! No! I was just - " Dash tried to explain but Taillow few back into the tree for a minute.

Dash placed the egg on the ground. "Crazy lady... He mumbled and tried to walk away but a flock made of at least seven Taillow flew down in front of him.

"That's him!" The Taillow from early shouted. "He's the egg eater!"

Dash's fur stood on ends. "Wait! I can explain!!"

"Get him!"

Dash decided talking was useless and made a run for the others.

The sun had just started to set as Dash made his way to the others in the forest engulfed in the orange glow of the sunset.

Riku was sitting crossed legged on the floor, throwing an annoyed stare at the Wurmple in front of him. Though, it just kept staring back at him adoringly though. Slasher was sitting by seeming bored.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" He asked the Wurmple.

It made a few happy cries. Indicating it wasn't going anywhere.

Riku sighed and buried his face in his hands. The Wurmple took that as a game and made a few more happy cries. Seconds later Dash ran up to Riku and started saying something frantically. Riku didn't understand but guessed anyway.

"Um, a little girl fell in a well?" He asked. Dash growled and bit his finger."Ouch! What's wrong with you?!" Riku said and waved his hand around to ease the pain a little. The Wurmple supported Riku shouting a few things as well.

"_Suck up..." _Dash though then remembered the Taillow would be there soon. He though frantically for a bit, but then got an idea. He grabbed Riku's backpack in his teeth then ran off in the opposite direction of the Taillow.

"Hey! Dash, bring that back!" Riku said and ran after him. Wurmple could only crawl so it jumped onto Riku's back and held on.

Slasher decided he didn't want to get left behind, so started walking after them. Though, he stopped and looked behind him after hearing flapping. Slasher let out a yelp and of course, started immediately running with the others after spotting the group of angry Taillow.

Carrying the bag and running wore Dash out so he stopped after a few minutes of running and laid down to rest near it. Riku wasn't to happy when he caught up. "Dash, are you insane? Now we could be lost!" He snapped and grabbed his bag of the floor. Slasher kept running and screaming until he ran into Riku's and fell backwards.

"What's wrong with you guy's today?!" Riku shouted again.

Slasher let out a few panicked cries and pointed behind him. Riku finally looked behind him and at last witnessed the flock of Taillow closing in.

"So that's what this is about... Alright, let's go! Dash, Slasher, take 'em out!" Riku ordered. Although, Dash was to tired from the run, and Slasher was to panicked to do anything.

"...okay then..." He grabbed the panting Eevee off the floor and started running again with Slasher not to far behind and the Wurmple still on his back. The Wurmple was starting to feel useless so it decided to help out. It turned around and started shouting poisonous needles at the flock behind them.

"What? You can fight?" Riku asked it but kept running. It answered with another happy Pokemon cry and continued to shot needles. "Awesome! Great job...Silky!" He named it and finally accepted it as a Team Member.

Silky was simply overjoyed and ceased fire. Seconds later, Riku could see a white glow coming from somewhere behind him as Silky started to feel heavier. Completely puzzled on what was happening behind him, he decided it was best for him just to keep running.

"Everything okay - Ouch! Pointy, very pointy!" He complained as he felt Silky hop of off him.

Riku stopped and looked behind him to see that Silky was completely different now. It was in a purple cocoon, it had pointy needles extending from parts of it's body, and finally, it had piercing red eyes now.

Silky let out a deeper cry then started shooting string from one of it's needles. Much to Riku's surprise, It had wrapped up most of the Taillow in seconds flat in a silk-like substance.

"No way...Silky?" Riku asked in disbelief and shock and placed Dash back on the ground once he regained his strength.

"Silky hopped a few times to turn around and looked at Riku happily.

"Whoa..." Was all Slasher could get out as he stared at the Cocoon Pokemon in awe.

"Great...another glory hog..." Dash commented, but was impressed nevertheless.

"Nice work Silky... at first I though you were just some annoying worm but, I take it back." He said and pulled out a PokeBall. "Welcome to the team, Silky." He said and flicked the ball towards Silky. Silky actually jumped to the ball and let the red light take him. He made no effort to escape as the ball clicked.

"Well," Riku began and walked over towards the ball and picked it up. "He's one of us now, I wouldn't get him mad you two." Riku warned. "Unless you want to be mummified that is." He joked and started laughing. Though both of them had no clue what mummified meant.

"I kill me..." Riku said and wiped away a tear.

A few minutes later, they finally hit Winovea Town. The first thing Riku did was hit the markets for some food since they had run out. He used the money he had started with and used the four bucks from th kid to buy some more pokefood. After that, he decided the Gym could wait and headed towards the PokeCenter for a well deserved rest.

He plopped down onto a sofa in the center tiredly and pulled out his PokeNav. "It's about time I called Chase..." He said and pressed a button on the speed dial. "This is how you work this thing right?"

It rung a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello? Marco's Pokemon Labs. Marco speaking." Prof. Marco said on the other line.

"What the?" Riku said out of confusion but then decided to play a little game.

"Er, hello?" riku said and tried to disguise his voice. "This is Sapling Town's Refrigerator repair company, and we have received a call concerning a broken refrigerator... tell me, is you refrigerator running?"

"I'm not sure, let me check...hey, wait! Riku?" Marco figured.

"Darn it!" Riku said and hung up quickly.

"Alright, that didn't work... maybe this one..." He said and pressed another button.

It rang a few times again before some picked up.

"Hello?" He heard his mother answer."

"Aw for cryin out...hi mom..." Riku said.

"Hi Riku! How are you?" She greeted happily.

"Fine, fine...I'm in Winovea right now."

"Well that's great! You have been buying _regular _food, right dear?" She asked.

"Uh..." Riku started and looked in his backpack at a turkey, lot's of berries since he had grown attached to them, mustard, vegetables for the Pokemon, Apples, candy bars, bottles of water, and some some odd reason, a box of cereal without milk...

"Uh...yeah! Some of it..." Riku said.

His Mom sighed. "Well, as long as you can live off of it... it's edible this time right?"

"Yeah, some of it..." He said saying the same thing twice.

"Oh right, and speaking of food... would you happen to know anything about three pizza's topped with _anchovies_?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

Riku froze up. "Er, I gotta go! Dash! Leave Slasher alone!" He shouted even though they weren't doing anything but eating. "Bye Mom!" He said and hung up.

"Whew... that was close..." He said and tried one more time. "This has to be it..." He said and hit another speed dial button.

It rang again before someone picked up. As soon as they did, Riku could hear howling in the background.

"Star it's ok, It's just my pokenav, Hello?" He heard Chase's voice say.

"Yes! finally! I've been trying to call you forever!" Riku said, glad he finally got the number right.

"ok..."

"Your in luck my friend! You've called just in time to hear me rant on about my day!"

"um...you called me Riku..." Chase pointed out.

"Uh...that's not the point!" Riku snapped."The point is my days been awful!"

"Really now..." Chase said but stopped as Riku heard something. "Jolteon!" An unfamiliar Pokemon voice shouted. "Oh Rush says hi."

Riku wasn't paying attention and started going on about his day. "Okay First there was this - What?!" He shouted after hearing that was Rush.

"Rush said hi." Chase repeated.

"That was Rush?" Riku asked in shock.

"Yeah, he went through some changes."

"Jolt!" Rush barked again.

"Changes? Like what?" Riku asked even though he was pretty sure they might have been the same changes Silky went through.

"Well, he made a decision that literally changed him in many ways." Chase explained.

"...Oh I know, Revolution!" Riku said after remembering what it was called, even though he didn't realize the fact that he said it wrong.

"Not really, you see Riku, Rush evolved." Chase corrected.

"Yeah that's what I said _evolution!_"

"Anyway, he a Jolteon now!" Chase said happily.

"That's strange... Dash is still the same here..." Riku explained and looked down at the Eevee who was now sleeping next to his feet.

"They evolve differently than normal methods, check your Dex if you want to find out how."

"Anyway you mention something like you han an awful day?

"Yeah! First there was this Zigzagoon that mistook my head for a chew toy!" Riku said and started to get angry.

Chase had to start holding back laughter.

"Then, this Tailow thinks Dash stole it's eggs or something, and the next thing we know, were being chased by a flock of angry Taillow!" He said, getting even angrier.

Chase kept trying to hold back laughter but was starting to fail.

"I heard that! But that's not the end of it, now, there's this fidgety Wurmple, who decides it wants to join the team!" He shouted, "A wurmple man!"

"You think Taillow are bad? Try getting chased by a Skarmory!" Chase exclaimed.

"Skarmory? Did you catch it?" Riku asked.

"I had to run for my life! tried to catch it but only pissed it off..."

"I would try stalking it! Although that didn't work to well with that girl in the 5th grade...she ended up smacking me!" Riku shouted.

"I remember that!" Chase said and started laughing. "That girl Madison!"

"Hey, she only did that because she liked me too! but I can't blame her, she just couldn't resist my charms.." Riku started up a crazy little chat about himself.

"Whatever Riku, we both know i had more luck with the girls." Chase said.

"Are you kidding? She was madly in love with me!" Riku insisted.

"But.. she did try to call the cops, and she carried pepper spray around..."

"If she had a crush on you, then why did she keep passing me notes on class?"

"And she...What?!" Riku shouted in shock. "Notes?! math class!?! When did all this happen?!

"In 5th grade..." Chase answered.

"What? You passed notes to her!?" Riku asked furiously.

"She passed them to me!"

"Great, its worse than I though!" Riku said, "How dare you?"

"Hey! I didn't even like her! she would always do it in math class!" Chase defended.

"Anyway...I miss her..." Riku said downheartedly.

"I found her quite annoying, so I was glad when she left in 6th grade."

"Are you insane man!?" Riku snapped again. "How could you be glad?!"

"She was always bugging me."

"Anyway...did I tell you that Wurmple must have revolved?" Riku asked.

"That's evolved Riku." Chase corrected again.

"That's what I said!" Riku shouted.

"No you said revolved."

"No, I said evolved!" Riku insisted on insisting.

"Whatever, did it turn white or purple?"

"I think purple..."

"Oh, so it's Cascoon then..." Chase figured.

"What's a Cascoon?" Riku asked.

"You fell asleep in boilogy calss when we were discussing the Wurmple didn't you?"

"I did not, the teacher bored me!" Riku shouted defensively

"Whatever dude." Chase said before Riku heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Chase, they have an all you can eat... oh your on the phone."

The voice stunned Riku. "What the? Was that who I think it was?!"

"Well...who did you think it was?"

"Was that the meanie?" The voice asked sounding somewhat angry.

"That annoying voice...that scould only belong to The Brat!"

"Yeah, my dad assigned her to me, she has a junior license now." Chase explained.

"Ahahahahahaha! Have fun _Chasy_!" Riku said in a mocking voice.

Jasmine started talking through the PokeNav. "Yep we're traveling together, but I promised Chase that I wouldn't call him that."

"Aww...it won't be as funny if your not annoying Chase to death..." Riku said sadly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, meanie!"

"Yeah whatever..." He said and started mumbling something.

"Say, where are you right now anyway Riku?" Chase asked after getting back on th PokeNav.

"I'm in a Pokemon center at Winovea Town. Were resting after that whole crazy recruiting thing and Taillow incident."

"I got a wad of cash right now so we're staying at a hotel."

Riku was shocked once again. "Wad of cash? Hotel? Where are you?!"

"We're in Tenos Town, there's a bunch of rich people living here. I beat a few of em'."

"Rich People? Let me at 'em! I need to get rich quick!"

"I think the're still a bit sore for the beating I gave them."

"So your rich for a while, and I'm stuck at a pokmon center like this..."

During the call, Silky hopped up to in front of Riku and smiled.

"Uh-oh... no Silky! Your Spiky now!! Ahhhhh!!!" He shouted as Silky jumped on him.

"Um, ok we'll let you deal with the spikes...later Riku." Chase said and hung up.

Riku put the PokeNav away. "Ow... bad Silky! Off!" He said and picked Silky up and dropped him on the floor. Silky shot him a confused look before hopping away somewhere.

Riku sighed as he rested against the Sofa. A few minutes passed before some one came threw the sliding glass doors. Someone he thought he'd never see again.

That person was a girl around fourteen. She wore a white and light blue short sleeved shirt, baggy dark blue cargo pants, and white sneakers. She also had curly blonde hair.

The expression on Riku's face lit up. "Hey Madison!" He called happily.

The girl froze up on her way to the counter where Nurse Joy was at and slowly turned her head around. Madison saw Riku waving happily then, screamed.

There's the chapter! Hope you all liked it, please review!


End file.
